overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Orlando Campano
Orlando Campano (オルランド・カンパーノ) was a Corporal of the Holy Kingdom's Army and member of the Nine Colors. Appearance A powerful-looking man, his neck was stout, and his chest muscles bulged enough that one could feel them even when wearing his thick armor. His mighty-thewed arms protruded from his rolled-up sleeves. Orlando's face was stern, a veteran of harsh conditions, and his thick brows and unkempt mustache spoke of a savage, wild nature. His mighty body and his stern appearance ought to have matched each other, yet his eyes broke that trend. They were tiny and round, beady like those of a small animal, and they felt almost comically out of place. Personality Orlando was a free-spirited individual, who does not take kindly to others ordering or tying him down. He loves to fight and uses every opportunity to fight someone stronger to improve himself. Background Orlando's reputation of his fighting skills led him to be highly honored by others, especially the previous Holy King, who granted him the distinction of being one of the Holy Kingdom's Nine Colors. At some point during his past, he was defeated by Pavel Baraja in battle, who is a fellow member of Nine Colors. Prior to losing against Pavel, Orlando had been full of himself when he had first been assigned to this fortress, and recalling those days embarrassed him. Skilled soldiers gathered around him in admiration, fueling his ego ever further, and somehow or other, the had ended up fighting a mock battle with Pavel. Due to his free-spirited nature, he had been involved in many violent incidents involving nobles and his superiors, causing him to be demoted over ten times. Orlando even had once fought against Buser in the past. Chronology The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Arc Orlando was present on the outer wall, along with his fellow Nine Colors companion, Pavel Baraja, during Jaldabaoth's attack. After Pavel was killed by Jaldabaoth's spell, Orlando jumped from the wall to charge against the enemy to avenge his friend. However, Jaldabaoth felt no threat from his attack. Before Orlando could reach him, Jaldabaoth commanded Orlando to kill himself with his own sword which the former obey.Overlord Volume 12 Chapter 1: The Demon Emperor Jaldabaoth Abilities and Powers Orlando had some skills with a sword as shown when he has once fought against Pavel. In other words, he favored the sword as a form of close combat. Alongside his fellow soldiers, he also possessed very high resistance to poisons. According to the information Demiurge obtained about him, Orlando could apparently use a special attack that was several times more powerful than normal in exchange for breaking his weapons. Main Equipment * Heavy Leather Armor: The standard armor of the Holy Kingdom, made from the hide of the Lanca Cattle. * Small Rounded Shield: * Eight Standard Single-edged Swords: Relationships Pavel Baraja After facing Pavel and losing to him in a mock battle, Orlando began respecting the man afterwards. At the same time, he harbored the desire to beat him the next time they faced each other again. In addition, he wanted to fight Pavel in his field of expertise, ranged combat, and emerge the victor there. While he had acknowledged the other man as someone he could talk with, because he respected him, Orlando was still the type who did not speak to people precisely because he respected them though. Buser Orlando fought against Buzer who slowly overcame the human's weapons, however, he was spared death thanks to the timely arrival of the Holy Kingdom's reinforcements, forcing the demi-humans to retreat. While he was praised by his comrades for faring well against the beastman, Orlando knew that Buser could have easily killed him, and believes that Buser spares him only because he believed that he was no worthy to risk his life to kill him. Trivia * Before his untimely demise, he considered going on a warrior's pilgrimage and visit the Sorcerer Kingdom. * The unit he commanded was a squad of delinquents that were considered to be as violent like Orlando himself. Quotes * (To Pavel Baraja): "I was thinking of visiting the Sorcerer Kingdom you mentioned earlier. It seems there's a powerful undead there." * (To Jaldabaoth): "The, the boss is dead. He, he was the man I wanted to defeat!" References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Warriors Category:Nine Colors Category:Roble Holy Kingdom